Rainy Days
by Lena-luvs-cats
Summary: In which if Johnny had never went to look for Allen, and instead it was only Kanda. And only Kanda found him, under a bridge and in the rain. Yullen one-shot.
**Yo! Look at me, I'm on a roll! Updating more than one thing in a day within a week! Fufufu~ Here's another sad fic of mine, not too sad I hope. I actually had this on my computer for, like, a bunch of months but never finished it 'till now. Man, Yullen and tragedies are all I seem to write. Oh well.**

 **Btw please inform me of any mistakes, I've become too lazy to really proof read.**

 **Disclaimor: D. Gray man belongs to Katsura Hoshino**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

Rainy Days

.

The road was silent, save for the faint pitter-patter of the raindrops that fell. It was neither light nor dark, the rainclouds having covered the sky. The occasional bird would sound in the far distance, interrupting but not quite disturbing the tranquility.

On the farther side of town, the road was vacant, perfect for one who desired solitude. Below the underside of a small bridge, sat a lone individual who was simply waiting out the rain. He had meager luggage, just a single suitcase which only carried the clown equipment he used for the casual street performances he did every once in a while when poker did not suffice.

Despite the peaceful atmosphere, the young man's resolve was slowing cracking on the inside. "Hey Tim?..." he spoke softly, his voice shaking slightly. A small golden golem flew over in response. "I don't… I don't think I can keep doing this much longer…" He gave a weak smile.

It had been nearly five months since he had fled the Order and had been officially branded as a traitor. Five months he had been on the run, hiding from both the Noahs and Apocryphos. He had managed alright in the beginning, but he struggled more and more as time went on. The worst case was two months prior to now, where he had temporarily lost control to the Fourteenth. In that brief amount of time, he had managed to seriously injure several innocent bystanders who had been unlucky enough to have been at the scene of the Fourteenth's standoff with the Earl.

He had regained control, but not soon enough. The damage was already done. Having personally confronted the Millennium Earl, the Noahs were closer to his trail now more than ever. It was a miracle no akuma gates had appeared around him yet. Normally they'd find him within a day. Because of this, he had to shy away from civilization as much as possible, for he would never forgive himself if he let another innocent get hurt because of him.

But staying away from civilization meant he couldn't play poker for money. He couldn't get food or a room, not that he'd get a room anyways, it'd only put the innkeepers in danger. Performing in the streets was useless without a crowd, so little good did that do.

Hungry and cold, his mind never at ease should the akuma appear at any given moment, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept. The deep, dark circles under his eyes having already become a part of his common appearance, they did little to tell. He was most definitely sure he had lost quite a bit of weight, if his overall frail look said anything.

This constant wear and tear on his body was intensified by the demand of his innocence, which was practically a beacon for Apocryphos. Who would get to him first, the Noahs or Apocryphos? It was only a matter of time.

And he knew he was running out of time, he knew he days were numbered. He knew his end was coming soon. He knew all of this, and he just couldn't take it anymore.

Why was he still fighting, anyway? He was better off dead. The Earl would lose the Fourteenth, and he'd no longer be a threat to the Order. He'd never have to fight with the enemy or against his friends. He'd be free, free from this suffering, free from this war. He'd be with Mana again. Maybe he could just stop walking now, and just close his eyes…

He heard footsteps coming towards him. He was tired, he didn't care, Apocryphos or Noah, he prayed they'd just put him out of his misery already.

"Oi. Beansprout."

A moment of silence.

His eyes snapped opened as his breath hitched. Impossible, it couldn't be… He slowly raised his head, and what he saw made him shatter.

His lips trembled as hot tears started sliding down his cheeks. Soft sobs broke from his mouth. "Why… Why is Kanda here?" his voice cracked. The man stood in front of him, his sword strapped to his back. He wore a simple overcoat, but Allen could still make out the Order uniform hidden beneath it. In his hands he held a bag. "You were free, so why?... Why did you come back?!" Kanda dropped to his knee and put down the bag he was holding. Allen tried to scramble away, but his back hit the wall. "S-stay away! I'm dangerous…" Kanda brought Allen's head close and let him cry in his shoulder.

"Idiot." he said. "Your Noah transformation was because of me and my selfish hate for the Order. This regret, I could never forgive myself."

"You fool…" Allen hiccupped as he clutched the older man's back. "You fool…" he whispered. Only tragedy would come to those who followed him. Yet, why did he still feel so happy? Why did he feel so relieved, even when this meant another person was at risk? This entire time he had been fine alone, so why did he crumble right at the sight of Kanda?

"If I'm a fool, then so are you, thinking you could do this by yourself. I made a promise to myself, back in Mater, that I would find and follow you, and I plan to keep it. It's the least I can do, after what you did for me and Alma."

He let the older man lift him into his arms, and he clung desperately to the human contact which he had yearned for so long now. Kanda picked up his suitcase, and his bag which was full of provisions. He stood up, and walked out from under the bridge, Timcampy following close behind.

"You'll die because of me, Kanda." Allen spoke quietly, resting his head in the crook of Kanda's neck.

"Then so be it."

They walked back down the silent road, accompanied only by the sound of their footsteps and Tim's fluttering wings.

And also, the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

* * *

 **And scene!**

 **Kinda went 'blah' at the end there, but meh, I think I did alright.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read, and please review!**

 **'Till next time,**

 **Au Revoir!**


End file.
